Lima never changes: Glee the next generation
by Dreamer0012
Summary: Will moved to Washington with Emma, so Finn took over Glee club. A few years later most of the original Glee club members returned to Lima, ready to start families. Now as their kids are growing up they have to help them through heartache, love, bullies, and everything else that happens in Lima. (No longer accepting SYOC submissions)
1. Chapter 1

So i'm starting another SYOC story. If anyone reading this reads my other SYOC, Teenagers of the Apocalypse, I haven't given up on that I just wanted to start another story. This SYOC is going to be about the members of Glee club returning to Lima with their kids. It won't have every character from Glee.

Summary: Finn became an English teacher at McKinley and took over Glee club from Will, who moved to Washington with Emma. Shortly after, the majority of the original Glee club members returned to Lima to start families. Now with their kids growing up the parents must help them through heartache, love, bullying, and everything else that happens in Lima.

**Application Form. I will only accept submissions by PM, I'll ignore any submission in the reviews. Below the form are the families and number of kids I need for each. I'm so excited to start this! There's no limit to how many characters you can submit, but you can't fill up a whole family with your characters, unless they only have one child of course.**

Name (first, middle, last):

Parents:

Age (Note: I'd rather not all their kids be high school age):

Gender:

Grade:

Sexuality:

Personality:

Appearance:

Fashion style:

Are they in Glee club (Note: I'd rather not every kid be in Glee club but I won't force anyone out if everyone signs up)

Other clubs and sports teams, if any:

Play any instruments and if so which ones:

Do they have a current girlfriend or boyfriend:

If not, who would be their ideal love interest:

Dream:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Talents:

Clique:

Friends:

Enemies:

Background:

Relationship with parents:

Relationship with siblings (if any)

Storylines (I need at least 1 but no more than 4):

Other:

_For Glee club members_

Audition song:

Types of music:

Musical idols:

**Families**

**Rachel and Finn Hudson**

After _Funny Girl_ Rachel became a huge Broadway star. After five years on Broadway she moved back to Lima and started dating Finn again. A year later they got married. Rachel opened her own center of performing arts in Lima called _Gold Star Center_. There she puts on musicals and has singing, dancing, and acting classes. Finn has remained at McKinley as an English teacher and took over Glee club. They have 3 kids.

1.) Open

2.) Open

3.) Open

**Santana and Dani** **Marano-Lopez **

Santana and Dani have been together since meeting at the diner. Dani got a recording contract and made an album while Santana kept acting in commercials, until finally getting the lead role in a hit movie. After the movie was finished Santana and Dani got married and moved to Lima. Dani gives singing lessons at Rachel's center for performing arts, and Santana acts in commercials every now and then. They have 4 children. Note: Tell whether your character is one of their biological kids or adopted.

1.) Open

2.) Open

3.) Open

4.) Open

**Sam and Mercedes Evans**

After graduating Sam went to L.A. to be with Mercedes. While there he became a successful male model and him and Mercedes began dating again. After Mercedes released her fifth album they moved back to Lima and got married. Mercedes retired completely but Sam kept modeling. They have 2 children.

1.) Open

2.) Open

**Blaine and Kurt Hummel-Anderson**

Blaine moved to New York after graduation so he could be with Kurt. Kurt became a Broadway star and Blaine went to school to become a doctor. After Blaine graduated from college Kurt retired from Broadway, and they moved back to Lima after getting married. Kurt teaches at Rachel's _Gold Star Center _and Blaine is a doctor at the hospital. They have 2 children. Note: Tell whether your character is one of their biological kids or adopted.

1.) Open

2.) Open

**Brittany Pierce and Mike Chang**

Mike opened up a dance studio in Lima after graduation, which Brittany began working at after graduating from MIT. The two soon began dating and moved in together. They have 3 kids together but aren't married.

1.) Open

2.) Open

3.) Open

**Quinn and Noah Puckerman**

After graduating college Quinn returned to Lima and became a history teacher at McKinley. Puck returned shortly after, having successfully written and sold several screen plays. The two began dating and got married after Quinn got pregnant. They have 2 kids.

1.) Open

2.) Open

**Tina and Artie Abrams**

Tina went to vet school after highschool then opened her own veterinary office in Lima. Artie directed several movies and began dating Tina again after a visit to his mom in Lima. They had a long distance relationship until Artie returned to Lima to teach film directing classes at the local college. The two got married and have 1 child.

1.) Open

**Kitty and Jake Puckerman**

Kitty and Jake began dating in their senior year of high school and continued dating through college. Kitty opened a gymnastics studio in Lima and Jake began working at Burt's mechanic shop. The two got married and had 1 chil.

1.) Open

**Marley and Ryder Lynn**

Ryder became a famous basketball player after high school and Marley became a famous fashion designer. The two met up in New York when Marley went to watch one of his games and began dating. Ryder broke his leg during a game, ruining his career, so he moved back to Lima and became the basketball coach at McKinley. Marley moved back with him and opened up a boutique. They have 2 kids.

1.) Open

2.) Open


	2. Cast list so far

**I'M NO LONGER ACCEPTING OC SUBMISSIONS**

**Here's the cast list**

**Families**

**Rachel and Finn Hudson**

After _Funny Girl_ Rachel became a huge Broadway star. After five years on Broadway she moved back to Lima and started dating Finn again. A year later they got married. Rachel opened her own center of performing arts in Lima called _Gold Star Center_. There she puts on musicals and has singing, dancing, and acting classes. Finn has remained at McKinley as an English teacher and took over Glee club. They have 3 kids.

1.) Mackenna Emily Hudson. 15. Female. Straight. (_By Yonna9queen)_

2.) Caitlin Shelby Hudson. 16. Female. Straight. _(By IloveheartlandX)_

3.) Bailey Maria Hudson. 17. Female. Lesbian. _(By IloveheartlandX)_

**CLOSED**

**Santana and Dani** **Marano-Lopez **

Santana and Dani have been together since meeting at the diner. Dani got a recording contract and made an album while Santana kept acting in commercials, until finally getting the lead role in a hit movie. After the movie was finished Santana and Dani got married and moved to Lima. Dani gives singing lessons at Rachel's center for performing arts, and Santana acts in commercials every now and then. They have 4 children.

1.) Brielle Allyson Marano-Lopez. 17. Female. Lesbian. (_By inlovewithdarrenxcriss6)_

2.) Phoebe Eloise Marano-Lopez. 16. Female. Bisexual._ (By xNoelx77)_

3.) Kyle Charles Marano-Lopez. 19. Male. Gay. _(By MyOtherPersonality)_

4.) Vanessa Regina Marano-Lopez. 16. Female. Straight. _(By MaeLikesSarcasm)_

**CLOSED**

**Sam and Mercedes Evans**

After graduating Sam went to L.A. to be with Mercedes. While there he became a successful male model and him and Mercedes began dating again. After Mercedes released her fifth album they moved back to Lima and got married. Mercedes retired completely but Sam kept modeling. They have 2 children.

1.) Jadah Rose Evans. 16. Female. Bisexual. _(By MJGLeek19)_

2.) Lucas Ash Evans. 17. Male. Straight._ (By LocalXmusicXjellybeanX)_

**CLOSED**

**Blaine and Kurt Hummel-Anderson**

Blaine moved to New York after graduation so he could be with Kurt. Kurt became a Broadway star and Blaine went to school to become a doctor. After Blaine graduated from college Kurt retired from Broadway, and they moved back to Lima after getting married. Kurt teaches at Rachel's _Gold Star Center _and Blaine is a doctor at the hospital. They have 2 children.

1.) Elizabeth Grace Hummel-Anderson. 10. Female. Straight._ (By Joan the demigod wizard)_

2.) Daisy Caroline Hummel-Anderson. 16. Female. Straight. _(By JustBeHappy)_

**CLOSED**

**Brittany Pierce and Mike Chang**

Mike opened up a dance studio in Lima after graduation, which Brittany began working at after graduating from MIT. The two soon began dating and moved in together. They have 3 kids together but aren't married.

1.) Rosaline Santana "Ro" Chang. 17. Female. Lesbian. _(By angierae101)_

2.) Smith Tubbington Pierce-Chang. 16. Male. Gay._ (By danny1993)_

3.) Hartley Simon Chang Pierce. 17. Male. Bisexual. _(By localxmusicxjellybeanx and Linneagb)_

**CLOSED**

**Quinn and Noah Puckerman**

After graduating college Quinn returned to Lima and became a history teacher at McKinley. Puck returned shortly after, having successfully written and sold several screen plays. The two began dating and got married after Quinn got pregnant. They have 2 kids.

1.) Jordan Jake Puckerman. 17. Male. Straight. _(By gleekygal)_

2.) Asher Marie Puckerman. 11. Female. Straight. _(By Linneagb)_

**CLOSED**

**Tina and Artie Abrams**

Tina went to vet school after highschool then opened her own veterinary office in Lima. Artie directed several movies and began dating Tina again after a visit to his mom in Lima. They had a long distance relationship until Artie returned to Lima to teach film directing classes at the local college. The two got married and have 1 child.

1.) Alexander Oliver Abrams. 16. Male. Straight. _(By Hell Devil 13)_

**CLOSED**

**Kitty and Jake Puckerman**

Kitty and Jake began dating in their senior year of high school and continued dating through college. Kitty opened a gymnastics studio in Lima and Jake began working at Burt's mechanic shop. The two got married and had 1 child.

1.) Lola Kat Puckerman. 15. Female. Straight. _(By gleerox)_

**CLOSED**

**Marley and Ryder Lynn**

Ryder became a famous basketball player after high school and Marley became a famous fashion designer. The two met up in New York when Marley went to watch one of his games and began dating. Ryder broke his leg during a game, ruining his career, so he moved back to Lima and became the basketball coach at McKinley. Marley moved back with him and opened up a boutique. They have 2 kids.

1.) Kayleigh Rose Lynn. 16. Female. Straight. _(By Linneagb)_

2.) Emiline (Emily) Scarlett Lynn. 16. Female. Straight. _(By Clementine Plum)_

**CLOSED**


	3. The families part 1

**_CHAPTER 1_**

**The Hudson House**

The Hudson children woke up to the sound of their mother singing at the top of her lungs, as they did every morning. MacKenna was the first of the kids to actually climb out of bed. She quickly changed into a long skirt and a flower print top, then pulled her hair into a neat side braid before running toward their music room. She only had an hour before she had to go to school and she planned on using every second of that time to practice for Glee club auditions. Not that she needed practice since her father was in charge of the club and had already promised her a spot.

When MacKenna reached the music room she saw her mother sitting at the piano bench, tearing open a box that was sitting on her lap. "Are those the scripts for_ Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_?" She asked, sitting next to her mom and dancing her fingers across the piano keys. The local Elementary school was putting on the play at Rachel's Gold Star Center and she'd volunteered to buy the scripts. "Yeah." Rachel answered, sitting the box on the ground and turning to her youngest daughter, "What are you doing up and ready for school so early?"

"I wanted to have time to practice for my Glee audition."

"You don't need to practice, honey. You're a great singer."

"Thanks, mom, but you kind of have to say that."

Rachel smiled, kissed the top of her head, and stood up, "I'm going to go start breakfast." When she reached the kitchen she sayw Bailey leaning against the counter, shoveling spoonfuls of cereal into her mouth. "You're already eating?" Rachel asked, "I was going to cook breakfast." "Oh." Bailey responded, not looking at her. "Have you decided what song you're singing for Glee auditions?" Bailey nodded, "Yeah. The Scientist by Coldplay."

"You didn't like the Barbara song I suggested?"

"No." She dropped the spoon and now-empty-bowl in the sink, then picked up the Labrador puppy that had been jumping up her legs, "I'm going to take Popcorn outside." With that, she went out the front door and Finn came down the hall with Caitlin. They both pulled the poptarts out of the cabinet and began digging in. Rachel sighed, "Since no one is going to wait long enough for me to cook breakfast, i'm going to take the scripts to Gold Star Center." Rachel retrieved the scripts from the music room and went out to her car.

Once her mom was gone, Bailey reentered the house, "Morning, dad. Morning, Katy." "Morning," Katy mumbled, "Is MacKenna still asleep?"

"No. I think she's in the music room practicing for Glee auditions."

"What?! I told her last night I wanted the music room to practice this morning!"

Katy dropped the remainder of her poptart in the trash and ran to the music room. "You aren't going to practice?" Finn asked. Bailey shrugged, pulling her chocolate brown hair into a messy ponytail, "I figure I'll have time after school. Plus, we always have huge projects in Art class at the beginning of the year and I need to think of what I want to do." She pulled out her sketch pad and began sketching a drawing of her family. There was a rumor that the project would be for them to draw a family portrait that showed each family members personality, and Bailey wanted to be ready.

**The Evans House**

"Jadah, what are you doing up so early?" Mercedes asked her daughter, who was walking around the living room, singing and reading a math textbook. She was dressed in her cheerios uniform with her sandy brown hair in a tight ponytail. "Studying and practicing for Glee." Jadah answered.

"I get practicing for Glee, but it's your first day of school. What could you possibly have to study?"

"I just want to be ahead."

Mercedes shrugged and went into the kitchen to start breakfast. She had just finished making French toast when Lucas entered the kitchen, his sandy blonde hair was spiked and he had on his lacrosse uniform. "I was just about to get you up for breakfast." Mercedes said, sitting two plates of French toast on the counter. The two kids sunk into the seats and began eating. Sam was out of town for a modeling shoot so Mercedes had to get the kids up, cook breakfast, and make sure they got to school on time until he got back next week.

"Are you two excited for your first day back at school?" She asked, turning on the coffee maker. "Yes." They answered at the same time and began talking over one another. "Whoa, slow down. One at a time." Mercedes said. "I can't wait until our first lacrosse game." Lucas started, "Since I'm the captain this year we're sure to win." Jadah playfully rolled her eyes and said, "Well I can't wait for Glee club auditions."

"Glee is lame." Lucas joked. Jadah went to slap the back of his head, but he ducked and slid off the seat. "Lacrosse is lame." She replied, "That's why most high schools in America don't have a lacrosse team."

"That's not true. And there are more schools with a lacrosse team than schools with choir."

"That's not true! And Glee is not choir. It's cooler."

"Ok, stop you two and get in the car." Mercedes said finishing her coffee and grabbing her car keys. The kids made their way to the car, Jadah explaining to Lucas all the reasons Glee wasn't lame.

**The Marano-Lopez House**

"Good morning, beautiful." Santana said, wrapping her arms around her wife's waist, who was currently making pancakes. "Good morning." Dani said, turning her head to kiss Santana's cheek, "Have you gotten the girls up yet?"

"Yes. They're getting dressed as we speak."

A few minutes later Phoebe walked in and sat at the table. She was dressed in a simple pair of jeans and gray hoodie with her brown hair hanging in waves past her shoulders. "Good morning." Santana said, crossing the room to kiss the top of her youngest daughter's head. "Morning, mama." Phoebe said, looking over her sheet music for glee auditions.

Just then the door swung open and Kyle came in dressed in a pair of skinny jeans, green suspenders, and a white shirt. "Sup, moms. Sup, Phoebe." He greeted with a smile. "Good morning, KC. I see you dyed your hair. Again." Dani said, tousling his white-with-blue-streaks hair. "It's for a role, mom." He said smoothing his hair down. "Guess what, kiddo." KC said, sitting next to Phoebe and pulling her sheet music away. "What?" Phoebe asked. "Finn is going to let me co coach the New Directions this year."

"Really?! That's awesome!"

"What's awesome?" Vanessa asked, walking into the room with Brielle. Vanessa was wearing dark jeans and a leather jacket over a leopard print top, with her dark brown hair in a braid. Brielle had on her cheerios uniform with her long black hair pulled over her shoulder. "KC gets to co coach Glee club this year." Phoebe answered as the girls sat across from them. "Are either of you going to audition?" Kyle asked. "No." Brielle answered as Vanessa shook her head. Last year Vanessa would have auditioned in a heart beat, but she had changed a lot over the summer and no one could figure out why.

"You girls need to eat fast." Dani said, sitting plates of pancakes down in front of them, "KC is taking you to school today."

Breakfast was silent besides the conversation between Phoebe and Kyle about Glee club. It was usual for Brielle to be quiet around them, she was by far the most solitary of the Marano-Lopez kids, but it was unlike Vanessa. She used to be as talkative as Phoebe, though not as bubbly.

Dani dropped a pan she'd been putting away, which caused Vanessa to jump and nearly fall out of her seat. "Are you ok?" KC asked. "I'm fine." Vanessa answered quickly. Kyle gave Phoebe a questioning look, but she just shrugged and went back to her pancakes.

**The Puckerman House (Kitty and Jake)**

"If you would just focus this wouldn't be so hard!" Kitty yelled at her daughter, Lola, as she tried to work out a math problem. "I'm trying to focus, mom!" Lola yelled back, desperately trying to figure out what the answer to the problem was, but it was made more difficult since her mind kept mixing up the numbers. Kitty sighed and closed the math book, "Just go get ready for school. And if you can't at least keep a C+ average this year you're going to be in huge trouble."

"I know."

Lola ran to her room where she changed into skinny jeans, a dark green crop top, and graffiti covered white sneakers. She brushed through her curly blonde hair but soon left it alone, figuring the curly frizzy mess looked good enough. When she got back to the kitchen she found her parents talking intensely about something. "Is something wrong?" She asked, causing them both to look up at her. "Of course not." Jake answered, "Do you want to go outside and throw around the football until time for school?"

"Sure."

She grabbed her football and followed her dad into the front yard. "So are you auditioning for glee today?" Jake asked as Lola tossed him the football.

"I think so."

"What song are you going to sing?"

"I see fire by Ed Sheeran. Dad, do you think Coach Beiste would let me try out for football?"

"Probably. I'm sure your mom would beg her not to though."

"I don't care what mom thinks of it."

Kitty suddenly stuck her head out the door and said, "Jake, she's going to be late for school. And Lola, don't forget to meet with Quinn for special help after school." "Ok, mom." Lola said as her and Jake made their way to the car. Since she had dyslexia, Lola would have to meet with Quinn three times a week after school. If her grades began dropping she would have to meet with her or another teacher every day after school. She could already tell it was going to suck.

**A/N Here's the first chapter! I'll introduce the rest of the families in the next chapter, and as the story progresses I'll get more into the characters and their storylines. Hope you guys likes this! And sorry if there were any mistakes, I wanted to get this up today so I didn't read through it as much as I should have.**


	4. The families part 2

**Chapter 2**

**The Hummel-Anderson House**

"Daddy, would you like more tea?" Elizabeth asked her dad, Kurt, who was seated opposite her at the small table in her room. "I would love some." Kurt answered holding out his miniature cup for his daughter to pour more tea into. Morning tea parties were a daily tradition for Kurt and Elizabeth. Blaine occasionally joined, though he was making breakfast at the moment, and Daisy had outgrown tea parties.

"Breakfast is ready!" Blaine shouted up the stairs. Elizabeth jumped to her feet, smoothed out her frilly dress, straightened the sparkly pink head band that pushed back her chestnut hair, and ran downstairs. Kurt followed more slowly. Once entering the kitchen he found Lizzy sitting next to Daisy at the counter, and Blaine talking to Daisy with an intense expression.

"I don't understand why you won't at least audition." Blaine whined. "Because I don't want to." Daisy groaned, running her hand through her bright red hair. Her dad had spent a better part of the summer trying to convince her to join glee, but she just wasn't interested in it.

"But you have an amazing voice!"

"Dad, I really don't want to join glee club."

"Aren't your friends auditioning?"

"Dad!"

"Fine. Fine. I'll drop it."

Daisy slid off her chair and tossed the remainder of her food in the garbage. Kurt saw she was dressed in skinny jeans, an oversized knit sweater, and worn out converses. She didn't inherit Kurt's since of fashion like Elizabeth had.

"Are you two ready to go?" Kurt asked, grabbing his car keys. His daughters nodded, grabbed their back packs, and went out to the car.

"Maybe she would listen to you..." Blaine tried a last feeble attempt at convincing his daughter to join glee club. Normally, he wouldn't try to force either of his daughters to do anything they didn't want to, but he really thought glee club would be good for her.

"Blaine, just give it up." Kurt said with a small smile and gave his husband a quick peck on the lips. Once Kurt was gone Blaine pulled on his doctors coat and went out to his own car.

**The Puckerman House (Quinn and Noah)**

"Ok. I'll get there early." Jordan whispered to his girlfriend through the phone, "Where do you want to meet...Ok, I'll see you then." He hung up and turned to his parents who were on the other side of the kitchen, eating at that table. Jordan fixed himself a plate stacked high with bacon and sat across from his mom. "Was that Lena?" Quinn asked.

Jordan nodded, stuffing strips of bacon into his mouth. He had been dating Lena for the past three weeks, which was the longest relationship he'd ever had. "So, what did she want?" Quinn questioned. "She just asked me to meet her at school early so I could help her study." Jordan answered.

"Study? It's the first day of school."

Quinn and Puck both knew Jordan wouldn't be doing any studying, but they trusted him to be safe. They did keep condoms in their bathroom just in case he needed them. The two knew exactly what happened in highschool.

Jordan quickly finished eating then ran to his room and changed into jeans and a tight v neck shirt. He quickly told his parents goodbye before jumping into his car and driving toward the school. Once Jordan was gone, Asher walked groggily into the kitchen, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "Good morning, sweetheart." Quinn said, kissing the top of her head.

"Morning, mom. Morning, dad." Asher replied, "Where's Jordan?"

"He went to school early." Puck answered. "Are you excited for choir?" Quinn asked as Asher sat down to eat. The young girl nodded excitedly, "Yes. I practiced all summer so i'm sure to be the best singer in the sixth grade." Puck chuckled at her enthusiasm, "I'm sure you will be, Ash."

When she finished eating Asher changed into a simple pair of jeans and a T-shirt, then ran next door to her friend Avery's house. Asher normally rode to school with her and Avery would ride home with Asher after school. It worked out for Quinn and Puck because they only had to go out of their ways to the middle school once a day.

**The Pierce Chang House**

"Thanks for the help, mom." Rosaline said, letting her curly blonde hair out of its ponytail. Her and Brittany had gotten up early so Brittany could help her with cheerleading. Rosaline planned on becoming co captain of the Cheerios this year and in order for that to happen she needed extra practice, and Brittany was more than happy to help.

"No problem, Ro." Brittany said with a smile as she turned to go back inside the house, "Come on. You only have half an hour to get ready for school."

They entered the house to find Mike, Smith, and Hartley sitting in the living room watching TV. Smith was wearing skinny jeans, a black and blue plaid shirt, and had a black bandana tied around his wrist. Hartley had on a black hoodie, dark jeans, and a black beanie cap while Mike was still in his pjs.

"Are you teaching any classes today?" Brittany asked Mike.

He shook his head, not taking his eyes off the TV, "No. I'm off all day."

"Then can you take the kids to school?"

"Can't you take them, babe? I just wanted to stay home and relax today."

Brittany sighed and forcefully picked up her keys, "Fine. Come on, kids."

The kids got up and followed Brittany to her car, knowing their parents would be fighting again tonight. They had been fighting a lot over the past year and it just seemed to get worse everyday.

**The Abrams House**

"Alexander, you have five minutes to be up and dressed or I'm going to drag you down here myself!" Tina yelled up the stairs at her only child. She had been trying to wake him up for the past thirty minutes. Ten minutes later Alex appeared in the kitchen dressed in dark jeans and a dark jean vest over a navy blue shirt.

"Where's dad?" He asked, grabbing an energy bar and ripping off the wrapper.

"Work." Tina answered, "He has to teach morning classes today."

"Oh. Can I hang out with some friends after school today?"

"Which friends?"

"Oh you know, Ryan and Jackson like usual."

"Ok. Just don't stay out too late."

Alex wasn't actually hanging out with Ryan and Jackson. Actually, he hadn't hung out with them in a year but they were still his cover up. In reality, he was going to a foreclosure party at his friend's old house. His parents would freak if they knew, so he had to lie. Not that he really cared if they found out because all he would get is a week long grounding.

"Are you ready to go?" Tina asked.

Alex nodded and followed his mother out to her car.

**The Lynn House**

Kayleigh was the first member of the Lynn family to wake up and decided to go for a run around the neighborhood. She was going to try out for track so she wanted to get in as much running before try outs. When she got home she found her younger sister (younger by nine months) Emiline sitting at the counter, eating a poptart. She was dressed in her dance clothes, short shorts with pink leg warmers and a pink off-the-shoulder top, with her blonde hair pulled up in a high ponytail.

"Why are you dressed like you're about to go to dance class?" Kayleigh asked, releasing her brownish red hair from its bun.

"Because I am going to dance class." Emily replied.

"Since when do you go to dance class before school?"

"Since the Gold Star Center started having 6 A.M. classes. I need to practice as much as possible if I want to be the best dancer in glee club."

"About glee club... have you decided what song you're singing?"

"Yeah. Collide by Howie Day. What about you?"

"I was thinking Marching On by One Republic."

"You'll do great with that song." Emily said, jumping to her feet and grabbing her car keys, "I'll see you at school."

After getting dressed, Kayleigh went next door to ride to school with her neighbor since her parents barely bothered to wake up early enough to take her.

**A/N Sorry this is short and that it took me forever to post it. School has started back though so I probably won't be able to update regularly. The chapter after the next is going to be the glee club auditions. I've also decided that the first glee performance will be at the homecoming pep rally, so after I post the next chapter I will also put up a poll on my profile for you to vote for which song you want them to perform. So, if you want you can suggest a song in the reviews and I'll pick a few to put in the poll. I hope you guys liked this chapter! :) Sorry for any typos.**


	5. Tumblr page and author's note

I'm just letting everyone know that gleegurl100 has created a tumblr for this story. The link to it is on their profile page so go check it out. Also, I'll be updating soon, but it's harder to update frequently since school has started back.

P.S. If you want me to have Glee Club perform at the homecoming pep rally then I'd like some suggestions for songs so I can put up a poll for people to vote. I want people to feel like they're involved in the story, which is why I'm putting up a poll to begin with.


End file.
